


The Weapon Was His Life

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU Where Obi-Wan Frees Shmi Too, Calm ending, Gen, Psychic Pain Only, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: On Tatooine, Qui-Gon passed out, leaving Obi-Wan to try to find a way to free little Ani and Shmi, buy ship parts, and escape whatever the hooded creature hunting them was. He has but one thing of value to sell: his lightsaber crystal. The crystal is quite horrified by this, and goes bonkers in Obi-Wan's head.





	The Weapon Was His Life

**Author's Note:**

> [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released this prompt in a Prompt Run to find another home.
> 
> Original Prompt: In a universe where Obi-wan traded his lightsaber crystal to buy the parts needed for the ship off Tatooine and the Skywalkers Anakin learns just what it means for a Jedi to lose their crystal.

 

Another wail echoed through the silent ship, and Anakin tried his best not to tremble. He  _ felt  _ something, and it felt  _ awful. _

He didn't know what to do.

Mister Qui-Gon lay completely unconscious, as if he'd hit his head— but he  _ hadn't,  _ Anakin had seen that much— and apparently couldn't hear his apprentice's anguish.

Mister Kenobi lay on the bunk opposite, shuddering and occasionally crying out.

Thankfully, Anakin's mom was there, and she knew what to do.

Sort of.

Well...  _ not really,  _ but she  _ was  _ taking care of them, which meant they were better off than they would have been had it just been Anakin alone with them.

He could feel that something was missing out of each of them. It didn't have the same feel with each one, but Anakin knew for sure they had both lost a part of themselves.

_ Please be alright,  _ he thought, hovering near Qui-Gon's bed and watching the sweating and moaning Mister Kenobi with solemn eyes.  _ Please. _

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon's bond with Master Dooku had been severed.

Brutally, if his immediate collapse into unconsciousness had anything to say about it.

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon had felt such pain once before— when Xanatos had Fallen and chosen to tear the link between them asunder.

Either Dooku was dead, or...

Or he'd chosen to inflict this kind of pain on his former padawan. A man who still loved him dearly. And while Dooku was cold and disapproving and austere, Obi-Wan didn't think he would be uncaringly  _ cruel _ .

With Qui-Gon comatose while his mind tried to repair itself, Obi-Wan was left with a small slave family and very few options.

And...

Well, there was some dark side monster from myth hunting them as well.

So Obi-Wan had done the only thing he could find to do in the dwindling time he had.

He sold his lightsaber crystal, bought the slave family and the ship's needed parts, and managed to hand those parts to the little boy before he collapsed to his knees.

Young Skywalker had better be as good with machinery as he claimed, or they were all going to die at the hands of that blood-thirsting assassin that Obi-Wan could sense so  _ very  _ near by. A maelstrom of desire to  _ kill. _

Obi-Wan withstood the separation from his bonded crystal until they'd jumped to hyperspace, and then all hell broke loose in his mind.

Kyber crystals hid from people. They didn't like being interfered with, and they  _ certainly  _ didn't like being studied. Even a Jedi could hunt for days in a cave full of crystals, and if they didn't want to be found, that Jedi wouldn't locate a single one.

When a kyber sang to a Jedi, called them and wooed them and entrusted itself to that individual, it was with the implicit understanding that the Jedi would guard that precious, too-intelligent shard of stone with their life.

The bond that formed between them was as deep as any forged with another living being.

Obi-Wan's crystal screamed of betrayal, wailed that it was in the hands of people who would use it for ill-gotten gain. Demanded to know  _ why,  _ why, why.

“I'm sorry,” Obi-Wan choked, his foot kicking against the surface beneath him as his back arched and his eyes rolled up with pain. “I'm  _ sorry. _ ”

Tears slipped along his face, and he freely allowed them.

_ Please forgive me. Please look at this little child and understand why I did what I did.  _

_Please, oh Force, forgive me._

For a long moment there was silence...

And then the crystal stopped tormenting him.

Forgiveness granted.

 

 


End file.
